


Немного подождать

by commander_lils



Series: Парни моего возраста [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Counter Sex, Domestic Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Introspection, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage Drinking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils
Summary: В ту ночь он искал не бойфренда или что-то большее, чем секс без обязательств. Но теперь, когда слово «дом» вклинилось в его голову, Кит задаётся вопросом, когда его перестали устраивать нынешние отношения с Широ.Но что важнее всего, он задаётся вопросом: чего же хочет между ними на самом деле.





	Немного подождать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a little time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906200) by [starboykeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith). 



> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7493062/20545552#part_content)

«Война миров Z» совершенно бессмысленный фильм. 

Кит это понимает где-то во время сцены, когда Брэд Питт выживает в авиакатастрофе _и_ напарывается на кусок металла, но он решает не портить впечатление Широ. 

— Тебе нравится фильм? — осторожно спрашивает Кит во время рекламной паузы.

Широ смеётся, ополаскивая кружки, из которых они пили горячий шоколад.

— Да не особо. 

— О. — Кит перекатывается на спину, наблюдая за Широ из-за спинки дивана. — А я-то думал, что ты серьёзно оскорбишься, если мне не понравится. 

— Он просто шёл по телику, — говорит Широ, отвернувшись от Кита, пока расставляет кружки на сушилку. — Пришлось найти предлог, чтобы пригласить тебя к себе.

Это беспечное замечание жалит как пчела, и Кит сильно закусывает губу. Он выдавливает улыбку, когда Широ возвращается, и перебирается через него, устраиваясь между ног, словно так и должно быть. «И это не далеко от истины», ― осмотрительно думает Кит. 

Широ целует его до мурашек по телу, губы двигаются медленно и размеренно, пока Кит не сдаётся и открывается ему, вздрагивая от движений языка Широ по его нижней губе, прежде чем углубить поцелуй и начать изучать рот Кита. Кит откидывает голову до того, как ему помогает в этом Широ. Металлические пальцы изучают его скулы с невыносимой нежностью, которая только усиливает контраст, когда поцелуй становится быстрым и раскрепощённым; губы Широ настойчиво сминают губы Кита.

Кит ёрзает, пока не удаётся закинуть ногу на талию Широ, прижать их бёдра и почувствовать, как Широ тоже возбуждается. Он запускает пальцы в волосы Широ, поглаживая бритый затылок и оттягивая волосы подлиннее. Широ вздыхает, разрывая поцелуй и принимаясь за подбородок Кита. 

— Спальня? — бормочет он. 

Рекламная пауза давно закончилась, но Кит лишь бросает на телевизор затуманенный взгляд и выключает его, откидывая пульт на кофейный столик. — Да, — говорит он и прижимается крепче, когда Широ помогает ему подняться, пока поглаживает встающий член в штанах Широ. — Люблю тебя в штанах, — жизнерадостно говорит Кит, поднимая глаза в то же мгновение, когда лицо Широ вытягивается от удивления, прежде чем он справляется с эмоциями. 

«Люблю тебя в штанах, ― повторяет Кит в голове. ― Люблю тебя. О, чёрт».

— Ты любишь меня больше без них, — говорит Широ и улыбается так, словно ничего не произошло; он направляется в спальню, крепко держа Кита за руку. — Ты идёшь?

После секса Кит лежит в объятиях Широ, запуская пальцы в волосы на его груди. Ладонь Широ в волосах Кита рассеянно гладит его по голове, словно баюкает. Тем не менее, Кит не спит — начиная с июля, он каждый раз ждёт полноценного разрешения остаться. 

Грудь Широ вздымается под рукой Кита и замирает, и Кит задаётся вопросом, что за ужасная мысль неопределённости вертится на языке Широ. Нет основания полагать, что мысль может оказаться неприятной, но сегодня всё почему-то кажется иначе. Сейчас среда ― или была, думает Кит, взглянув на часы, ― это значит, что Широ утром на работу.

В последние два месяца, когда Кит навещает его в будни, Широ обычно вызывает ему такси или сам отвозит домой. Где-то между их первой ночью вместе и началом учёбы Кита в колледже, как бы мы ни назвали отношения между ними, но о полноценных выходных в гостях у Широ можно забыть, а ночёвки в будни становятся под запретом. 

Обычно, думает он, пряча улыбку в шее Широ, они могут ограничиться ленивыми поглаживаниями во время кино-ночей.

Обычно фильм стоит в приоритете.

― Хочешь остаться на ночь? ― спрашивает Широ, и затем осторожно добавляет: ― У меня работа, но… ты можешь остаться. Я могу освободиться пораньше.

Кит думает о своём рюкзаке, забытом у входа. Завтра нет пар ― и у него с собой вся домашка и материалы, которые он забыл выложить из сумки, когда выскочил из его с Лэнсом квартиры, чтобы встретить Широ, припаркованного снаружи. Слушать тиканье часов, пока не услышит звон ключей Широ в замочной скважине. Стоять и целовать его, спрашивая, как прошёл день, пока он снимает пальто.

― Хорошо, ― говорит Кит, и в груди всё сжимается. Картина в голове домашняя и выбивает кислород из лёгких. Широ уже точно понял, что для Кита это нечто большее, чем просто секс.

Они никогда не обсуждали эту тему.

― Хорошо, ― тепло говорит Широ. ― Отлично.

Держа язык за зубами, Кит балансирует на краю своей удачи, но всё же решается спросить напрямую: ― Почему сейчас?

Широ сглатывает; громкий звук раздаётся у уха Кита. ― Уже поздно, ― говорит он спустя мгновение, и сердце Кита ухает вниз, но он продолжает: ― И… и я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Я был бы рад вернуться домой к тебе.

Кит сдерживает себя как может, чтобы перестать трястись, но пальцы не поддаются. ― Я бы тоже, ― тихо говорит он.

― Я буду плохо работать завтра, ― дразнит Широ, прижимая Кита к себе сильнее, ― думая о тебе в моей кровати.

В такой опасной домашней идиллии проще дышать, но мысли Кита заняты принятием близости между ними. 

«Домой», ― думает он. Его сердце сжимается.

― Я не буду валяться в кровати весь день, ― настаивает он. ― У меня есть дела, которые не включают в себя ожидание твоего возвращения, лёжа голым на кровати.

― Ты можешь совместить, ― говорит Широ слегка хрипловатым голосом ― не таким, как секундой ранее. Рот Кита дёргается, когда он сдерживает смех.

― Мечтай.

Он расслабляется в сильных руках Широ, обвитых вокруг его талии, когда поворачивается и выдыхает. Широ прижимает ближе к себе и берёт за руку. Ночь перенимает на себя тёплое, сонное блаженство, которое обычно присуще коротким минуткам утра — сам факт, что сейчас середина ночи, кажется неуместным.

Широ прижимается поцелуем в оставленную на шее метку на пересечении между плечом и местом, которое не скрывает майка. Киту нравится, когда Широ оставляет на нём следы, обожает любоваться ими на следующий день, млеть и занимать все свои мысли кем-то, кто заботится о нём. 

Кит представляет лицо Широ, когда произносит слово на букву «л». 

Кит задумывается, что бы произошло, если бы он с самого начала запланировал произнести «я люблю тебя». Расцвела бы улыбка на лице Широ или всё же удивление уступило бы место неприязни? Стал бы Широ держать его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, пока вызывал такси, а после скинул бы ему сообщение со словами: «Я не рассчитывал на что-то серьёзное»?

За спиной начинает раздаваться тихий храп Широ; его волосы щекочут плечи Кита, и Кит сжимает крепче руку вокруг талии; их пальцы всё ещё сплетены воедино. Широ так легко засыпает, и Кит печально думает, что это всё потому, что он не лежит без сна, отвлекаясь на глупые мысли: могут ли друзья с привилегиями рассчитывать на что-то большее.

Кит шумно сглатывает. Вот чего он хочет? Когда подобных отношений стало недостаточно?

В ту ночь он искал не бойфренда или что-то большее, чем секс без обязательств. Но сейчас, лежа обнажённый в объятиях Широ, Кит, по идее, должен обладать всем, что хотел — но теперь этого недостаточно. Он думает о прогулках за руки и об ужинах в красивых ресторанах даже больше, чем о прелюдиях к сексу, даже мечтает о том, чтобы у него были родители и важные люди в жизни только для того, чтобы познакомить их с Широ. О чём-то, что делают парочки. Строя совместные отношения.

Возможно, более уместный вопрос, отчаянно думает Кит, который следовало бы задать ― в какой момент трепет перед новой влюблённостью превратился в необходимость как можно чаще видеть Широ, заставлять его улыбаться, делать его счастливым. 

Спустя несколько минут хватка Широ ослабевает, после чего он переворачивается на спину, и сопение на короткое мгновение прекращается; Кит шевелится, укладываясь на грудь Широ и перекидывая ногу через него для большего удобства. 

«Это всего лишь номер», — огрызается Кит в тот первый раз. Он не мог предугадать, как далеко они зайдут, как его чувства изменятся и станут расти. Кит проводит носом по подбородку Широ и задаётся вопросом, как Широ отреагирует на предложение поменять статус их отношений. Он бы никогда не засмеялся — его отказ был бы хорошо продуман, аккуратно объяснён ― и каким-то образом продуманный анализ всех причин, почему они не могут быть вместе, кажется более болезненным, чем идея услышать сухое «нет». 

Проще чувствовать себя молодым и глупым. Кит уже как-то пытался рассмотреть проблему с точки зрения Широ и провалился. У него просто не получается. Широ двадцать девять, он успешен в карьере и богат для своего возраста. Кит смотрит на себя, что гораздо проще: ребёнок из колледжа, пытающийся выжить на стипендии, всё ещё познающий мир и взрослеющий; неопытный и неуважаемый людьми старше. Тяжело представить, что в нём нашёл Широ. Это даже сложнее, чем представить сюжет, в котором Широ согласится встречаться с ним. 

Слово «бойфренд» кажется слишком детским, и всё же Кит не может видеть себя в качестве «партнёра». 

В конце концов, вот к чему Широ должен стремиться: найти себе кого-то равного. Киту ещё далеко до этого.

Сон берёт своё. Кит укрывается одеялом и принимает окончательное решение.

Он всегда с успехом закрывал глаза на свои желания.

***

Кит пьян, а на потолке сияют звёзды.

На удивление, обе эти вещи не исключают друг друга. Лэнс подарил Киту световой прожектор звёзд неделю назад ― что-то типа подарка на день рождения, только заранее.

Они моментально пропустили танцы и сразу перешли на стадию Аббы, спонтанно признаваясь в любви. И теперь они лежат на кровати Кита и смотрят в потолок.

― Он ненавидит меня, ― отчаянно говорит Кит.

― _Неправда_ , ― говорит Лэнс, закатывая глаза в тон своего голоса. ― У него своя жизнь. Встречи со стоматологом, прогулки с палочкой...

Кит больно пихает его в рёбра. ― Заткнись, ― говорит он. В его словах нет укора: Лэнс время от времени шутит на эту тему, но Кит знает, что того не волнует разница в возрасте. Он счастлив иметь такого… отчаянного лучшего друга.

― Прошло больше недели, ― выдавливает из себя Кит. Трезвым он бы вряд ли открылся, как долго не разговаривал с Широ ― дольше, чем за всё время знакомства, ― но пьяным он и рад огласить, как сильно оттолкнул Широ.

Мысль заставляет болезненно проглотить ком в горле, и Киту становится жарко от унижения. Глубоко внутри он понимает, что ничего не произошло ― никакой серьёзной ссоры и технически никаких случайных слов на букву «л». Однако недельный перерыв заставляет его думать о том, как он нуждается в Широ, как жаждет его присутствия, как тяжела жизнь, когда нет гарантии вернуться в его объятия.

Его защита пала, понимает Кит, как и то, что не может просто ждать, когда Широ придёт к нему, придаст его жизни красок, пока Кит не убедится, что Широ тоже хочет быть с ним. Он пытается вспомнить, кто обычно начинает разговор, но, промотав сообщения, понимает, что там только назначения встреч в квартире Широ. Никто из них не любит переписываться.

― Я собираюсь ему написать, ― выдаёт Кит.

― Хорошо, ― лениво отзывается Лэнс.

― Мне кажется, ты должен отговаривать меня от этого.

Лэнс прижимает Мистера Бегемота к груди. ― Ну,― говорит он с каким-то вызовом в голосе. ― Если ничего не случилось, по твоим словам, почему бы тебе не написать ему?

Кит неожиданно громко вздыхает. Лэнс вскакивает с впечатляющей скоростью.  
― Что произошло? ― настаивает он.

― Ничего, ― говорит Кит. Он повторяет Лэнсу, который вскидывает бровь: ― _Ничего_ , серьёзно. Я… я проронил предложение «я люблю тебя» в… _нет_ , я не озвучу контекст, ― и он посмотрел на меня так. ― Лэнс наклоняется к нему, чтобы посмотреть, как именно Широ на него посмотрел. Кит отталкивает его. ― И пригласил меня остаться на ночь...

― Это хорошо, разве нет?

― Да, ― нетерпеливо говорит Кит. ― Я спросил почему. ― Лэнс вздыхает. ― Он ответил, что _хочет_ этого. Что хочет вернуться домой ко мне, Лэнс. А теперь он игнорирует меня. ― Кит кашляет, чтобы скрыть хрипоту в голосе.

Лэнс ложится на бок, подпирая туловище локтем, и хмурится на Кита, который пялится в потолок, избегая его взгляда. ― Но ты тоже ему не писал.

Как Кит мог написать? Он сомневается, что благодарить Широ за розыгрыш сцены «милый, я дома» было бы к месту.

Он не может не думать о том, что спугнул Широ, что возвращение с работы к Киту, ожидающему его дома, оказалось слишком правдоподобным ― чересчур правдоподобным. В тот момент Киту не казалось, что они осторожничают друг с другом, но теперь он прожигает взглядом трещину на потолке и пытается вспомнить, сделал ли он что-то неуместное, например, помог Широ снять пальто или полакомился последней конфетой «Reese’s» Широ.

Но в его действиях не было ничего такого. Он в этом уверен. Всё было нормально вплоть до того момента, когда Широ поцеловал его на прощание, и Кит вышел из его машины, а после ― тишина. Широ не написал ему в прошлую пятницу. Сейчас пятница, и их переписка по поводу собаки, которую Кит увидел в кампусе, была единственным диалогом за это время.

― Я не хочу быть навязчивым, ― медленно говорит он. ― Я не хочу, чтобы ко мне относились как к ребенку, понимаешь? Я не могу быть его мальчиком на побегушках. Меня такое не устраивает.

― Кит, ― говорит Лэнс. ― Знаю, что я жалуюсь на Аллуру, но я _говорю_ с ней, если ты не знал. Даже если она игнорирует все мои потрясающие подкаты, я знаю, что мы друзья.

― Я даже не знаю, хочет ли Широ со мной дружить, ― шепчет Кит в звёздный потолок. ― И я не хочу спрашивать, чтобы в итоге не потерять его.

Лэнс берёт его за руку. Кит собирается нахмуриться и вырвать руку, но выражение лица Лэнса совершенно искреннее, если не брать в расчёт количество алкоголя в крови. ― Давай сходим завтра в «Dinah’s»?

― Я не это ожидал услышать.

Лэнс подмигивает. ― Я полон сюрпризов.

Кит опускает ноги в свои поношенные тапочки. ― Первые выходные за долгое время, которые мы проведём вместе, ― виновато говорит он. ― Прости. Мне надо найти середину.

― Вот тебе порция позитива, ― легко говорит Лэнс, но когда Кит поднимает на него взгляд, тот кивает. Кит знает, что Лэнс его понимает. ― Он тебе _напишет_.

― Да, ― бормочет Кит. ― Есть надежда, что твои джедайские способности сработают.

***

Они для удобства сидят за барной стойкой: не то, чтобы Кит планирует напиться, но поскольку есть вероятность потерять настроение, он предпочитает иметь под рукой водку. Он медленно пьёт Гиннес, а Лэнс начинает с фруктового отвара, который подают с зонтиком и, возможно, диагнозом на сердце.

― Я пригласил Аллуру. Она должна присоединиться позже, если ты не против, ― говорит Лэнс, крутя зонтик. Кит рассматривает перспективу с кем-то поспорить, окажется ли этот зонтик в чьём-то глазу.

― Конечно. ― Ему нравится Аллура: она добрая и красивая, и Киту нравится наблюдать, как она превращает Лэнса в заику и смущает его. 

_В хорошем смысле_ , уверяет он Лэнса каждый раз.

Кит пьёт второй Гиннес, когда наконец-то пишет Широ. Ничего излишне настойчивого ― простое «Если захочешь увидеться, я в Dinah’s», но и этого достаточно, чтобы сердце Кита бешено забилось в груди. Он развивает неудачную привычку продолжительно поглядывать на дверь каждый раз, когда она открывается, и постоянно разочаровывается.

Ночь субботы, думает он, слишком мрачный день для двух кружек пива. У Широ могли быть другие планы.

В глубине души Кит знает, что Широ работает, нацепив очки на нос, и всё равно щурится на документы, громко печатая на клавиатуре ноутбука. Эта картина в голове заставляет сердце Кита сжаться. Обычно эту сцену можно застать в кровати; Кит прижимается к его плечу и пробегается взглядом по тексту, который для него слегка непонятен.

Лэнс втягивает оставшуюся часть напитка и ставит стакан на барную стойку. ― Скоро вернусь, ― говорит он достаточно громко в ухо Кита, и Кит кивает, нервно закусывая губу.

Спустя всего минуту кто-то вторгается в его личное пространство, и Кит поднимает глаза, ожидая увидеть Лэнса, но вместо этого подпрыгивает от вида подошедшего незнакомца. Кит отворачивается и встаёт, готовясь ускользнуть в туалет и найти Лэнса.

― Я тебя уже видел, ― говорит мужчина, и Кита это выбивает из колеи, пока он изучает лицо мужчины в ожидании узнать его. Но он не узнаёт, и Кит с неожиданной уверенностью отмечает, что прежде его не видел. ― С Широ, верно?

― Да, ― говорит Кит, не подумав. Ему не следовало делиться информацией с незнакомцем. Он всегда доверяет своим инстинктам, а его инстинкты говорят ему, что перед ним _опасность_. ― Я вас знаю?

― Пока нет. ― Мужчина вытягивает руку для рукопожатия, и Кит пожимает её с открытой неприязнью. ― Я Сендак.

Кит сглатывает, с отвращением замечая, как взгляд Сендака припадает к его горлу. ― Кит, ― говорит он. ― Слушай, меня друг ждёт...

― Он подождёт, ― говорит Сендак. Он улыбается хищной улыбкой. ― Даст нам время, чтобы познакомиться.

― У меня есть бойфренд, ― выдаёт Кит; его первая и последняя фраза в защиту для ситуаций, в которые он никогда раньше не попадал.

Сендак _смеётся_ , и Кит замирает, выпрямляя спину и вставая так высоко, как может. Хотя у Сендака и так преимущество в росте, Кит презирает необходимость задирать подбородок, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

― У тебя его нет, ― говорит Сендак. ― Я знаю, что Широ нравится создавать видимость того, что он тебя холит и лелеет, но ты же не думаешь, что я поверю этому, малыш? Я знаю, кем ты ему приходишься. ― Киту сводит живот от того, как Сендак выплёвывает последнее предложение; его снова обуревает страх, что он на самом деле всего лишь интрижка для Широ, его времяпрепровождение, его игрушка.

― Ты знаешь Широ? ― спрашивает он вместо тысячи других вещей, которые бы предпочёл произнести или закричать, или завопить.

― Мой коллега по работе.

Стоит только подумать, что кто-то ещё знает; сама мысль, что коллеги Широ обмениваются понимающими взглядами — и как на самом деле обстоят дела: что Широ просто пользуется им. «Так вот что рассказывает обо мне Широ?» ― задаётся вопросом Кит, но понимает, что это не может быть правдой. Широ добрый и _хороший_ , и они, может быть, разошлись при непонятных обстоятельствах, но Кит знает, что Широ заботится о нём. 

Тяжёлая входная дверь предупреждающе звенит впервые с момента, как пришел Сендак, но Кит даже не может обернуться, чтобы проверить, кто зашёл, когда тяжёлая рука Сендака оказывается у него на плече. ― Если ты ищешь мужчину постарше, ― говорит Сендак с хищной улыбкой, ― я более чем готов показать тебе всё на свете. Тебе больше не нужен Широ, чтобы раскрепоститься. 

― Нет, ― твёрдо говорит Кит, скидывая руку Сендака с плеча. Он поднимает голос, заметно расслабляясь, когда несколько людей оборачиваются в его сторону. ― Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл.

― Ты хочешь, ― начинает Сендак, и Кит боится услышать конец предложения, но неожиданно на плечо _Сендака_ ложится рука, причём достаточно сильная, чтобы развернуть его лицом к пришедшему.

― Сендак, ― вежливо говорит Широ; его тон звучит слишком нелепо на фоне столь мрачного выражения лица; он стискивает зубы. ― Сгинь по-хорошему?

Это вызов, сформулированный спокойным тоном, и по лицу Сендака можно ясно заметить, как он взвешивает все плюсы и минусы, пока прожигает взглядом Широ. Сендак выше и мускулистее, но ярость в глазах Широ говорит сама за себя.

Кит выдыхает, когда Сендак отступает. Широ встаёт на его место, повернувшись спиной к Киту, и защищает его так, что это действует на нервы Киту ― и у него снова перехватывает дыхание.

― Увидимся в понедельник, ― говорит Широ. Уверенность, сквозящая в его голосе, бьёт Кита под дых, и он закусывает губу, решая, что не отступится просто потому, что Широ вызвался быть его рыцарем на белом коне.

Только убедившись, что Сендак ушёл, Широ поворачивается к нему, и Кит благодарен за то, что тот не дотрагивается до него, хотя его взгляд моментально опускается на плечо, которое стискивал Сендак.

― Отвратительное приветствие, ― говорит Кит хриплым голосом.

― Вечеринка удалась на славу, ― говорит Широ. Он мгновение колеблется, затем продолжает: ― Можно тебя обнять?

Кит неуверенно улыбается и делает шаг вперед, обхватывая Широ за талию и утыкаясь лицом в его шею. Он наконец-то выдыхает с облегчением.

― Господи, ― бормочет он под нос, и затем Широ: ― Что за мудак.

― Да, ― говорит Широ, и кладёт ладонь на затылок Кита. Кит уверен, что Широ не закрывает глаза, наблюдая за тем, как Сендак уходит, и убеждаясь, что он достаточно далеко, чтобы больше не беспокоить. ― Прости.

― В этом нет твоей вины, ― говорит Кит ему в плечо. Он колеблется и затем говорит: ― Я… я никогда с таким не сталкивался.

― Надеюсь, это первый и последний раз, ― тихо говорит Широ. Он отстраняется первым, держа Кита на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и смотрит на него ― _изучает_ его, оглядывая с головы до ног больше из беспокойства, чем влечения. ― Ты в порядке?

Кит кивает, снова притягивая его ближе. Его пальцы дрожат, но он держит себя в узде ради Широ. Он ослабляет хватку, поглаживая рукой широкие плечи Широ. ― Я в порядке, ― говорит он. ― Спасибо тебе.

― Ты держал всё под контролем, ― говорит ему Широ, и он прав ― Кит справился, но Широ добавил уверенности, за что Кит ему благодарен. ― Он ушёл.

― Да, ― глупо говорит Кит. Он смотрит на лицо Широ; щёки Широ красные от холода с улицы, а глаза теплеют, когда он смотрит на Кита в ответ. ― Теперь я собираюсь тебя поцеловать.

Кит тянется вперёд, замирая в миллиметре от губ Широ, шумно сглатывает и целует его, одну руку запуская в волосы Широ. Широ позволяет поцеловать себя, позволяет Киту мягко касаться его губ своими, ожидая осторожного касания языка Кита, после чего Широ берёт его лицо в ладони и углубляет поцелуй, пока не заканчивается кислород в лёгких. Кит жмурит глаза, его тело расслабляется, плавясь под Широ, а шум вокруг перестаёт существовать.

― Поехали со мной домой, ― говорит Широ, когда они отстраняются, поглаживая скулы большими пальцами. Поборов себя, Кит сохраняет хладнокровие, чтобы вывернуться из захвата Широ и осмотреть толпу на наличие в ней Лэнса. К счастью, Лэнс пытается привлечь внимание бармена и пропускает всю суматоху. Как бы Кит ни ненавидел развлекать Лэнса своими историями из жизни, да и рассказчик из него так себе, он рад, что Лэнс станет слушателем, а не свидетелем этой ситуации.

― Хочешь познакомиться с Лэнсом? ― вместо этого говорит Кит почти с вызовом. 

Широ без колебаний отвечает: ― Конечно. ― И Кит позволяет себе по-настоящему улыбнуться, беря Широ за руку и ведя его за собой.

― А вот и неуловимый мужчина Кита, ― говорит Лэнс; Кит подводит Широ к нему и осматривает с ног до головы, ухмыляясь настолько скрытно, насколько может. Они резервируют столик; напитки оставляют под собой разводы в форме полумесяцев на тёмном дереве стола. Свет над ними мигает, кожаная обивка дивана скрипит.

«Всё идеально», ― думает Кит и сжимает ладонь Широ под столом.

Всё это кажется таким естественным, пока они сидят рядом друг с другом, а Лэнс напротив них. Лэнс ведёт себя прилично, несмотря на благоговейные искры в его глазах, и Кит бросает на него короткие улыбки, когда Широ отвлекается. Лэнс привлекает внимание Кита к своей левой руке и стучит по безымянному пальцу. Кит, конечно, бросает на него хмурый взгляд, но его лицо горит.

Разговор идёт сам собой, но Кит, то и дело бросая взгляды на Широ, видит в его глазах какой-то туман, что-то скрытое, желающее удовлетворить другую потребность.

― Лэнс, ― раздаётся чужой голос, и Лэнс вскакивает так быстро, что ударяется бедром о стол.

― Аллура! Привет, ― говорит он. ― Ты знаешь Кита. А это Широ.

Аллура улыбается, приветствуя их, высоко вскинув голову в своей манере. Кит не сомневается, что она смотрит в его душу. ― Хочешь выпить? ― спрашивает она Лэнса.

― Я покупаю, ― выпаливает Лэнс. Он поворачивается ко столу, словно о чём-то неожиданно вспоминает, и Кит изо всех пытается не выглядеть слишком понимающе. ― Вы с нами? 

Кит смотрит на Широ; его выражение лица тёплое и дружелюбное, но взгляд падает на губы Кита.

― Я думаю, что мы всё, ― медленно проговаривает Кит, подбадриваясь последующим кивком Широ.

― Надеюсь, на следующей неделе всё же увидимся, ― говорит Аллура, чмокая Кита в щёку, когда он встаёт.

― Да разве я могу пропустить наши встречи в отвратительных кофейнях? ― говорит Кит, выбираясь из стола и ныряя в пальто. Аллура протягивает руку Широ, когда он тоже встаёт, и Широ мгновение колеблется, прежде чем пожимает руку протезом. Улыбка Аллуры не сходит с лица.

― Увидимся, ― говорит Лэнс. Кит сомневается, что незаметный румянец на его щеках связан с температурой.

― Развлекайтесь, ребятки, ― говорит он им вслед, беря Широ за руку и выводя его из бара. Сендака и след простыл, но Кит не может не вздохнуть с облегчением, когда они переступают порог. ― Ты сюда приехал? ― спрашивает Кит.

― Да, ― говорит Широ. ― Куда поедем?

Кит сглатывает, оглядывая и изучая дорогу, чтобы избегать взгляда Широ. ― К тебе? ― тихо предлагает он, позволяя чёлке скрыть глаза.

Он поднимает взгляд, когда Широ сжимает его ладонь. ― Конечно.

― Наверное, нам следует поговорить, ― выдаёт Кит, отказываясь успокаиваться под теплом выражения лица Широ и своей руки в его ладони.

― Я тоже так думаю, ― говорит Широ, но он улыбается, когда Кит встречается с ним взглядом и вновь обретает уверенность, за которую следует благодарить Широ.

Кит спокоен, когда они доезжают до дома Широ, а звон ключей в двери достаточно знаком, поэтому он расслабляется. Ступив три шага внутрь квартиры, он замирает. Широ подходит ближе со спины, но не дотрагивается до него. Кит разворачивается, когда Широ открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и закрывает его.

Кит некоторое время оглядывает Широ на свету. Он любуется аккуратной стрижкой Широ; волосы никогда не торчат, пока руки Кита не добираются до его головы. Он восхищается морщинками в уголках глаз Широ, с удовольствием отмечая, как часто Широ улыбается. Осматривает его с ног до головы и чувствует, как земля уходит из-под ног, понимая, что всё его тело и его сердце принадлежат ему.

Им нужно обсудить, решить и составить план ― но пока что Кит с лёгкостью расслабляется. Широ было не обязательно присоединяться к нему в баре, не обязательно приглашать его домой, но он это сделал. 

― Я обещал, что мы поговорим, ― говорит Широ. Кит замечает, что его пальцы дрожат, желая к нему прикоснуться. ― Но пока… Ты мне нужен, можно я...

Кит сглатывает и кивает, думая: «Ты мне тоже нужен». Он разрешает себя поцеловать, прижимаясь к Широ и наслаждаясь безопасностью в его объятиях. Кит закрывает глаза, когда рука Широ зачёсывает его волосы.

Они целуются сладко, нежно и аккуратно ― словно впервые. Кит не удивляется, когда они прерывают поцелуй, а Широ не выпускаете его из кольца рук. Кит утыкается лицом в его шею, крепко держа его вокруг талии. Они дышат в такт друг другу, их сердцебиение и дыхание становятся едиными, а рука Широ замирает на затылке Кита.

― Я скучал по тебе, ― говорит Широ. Кит не видит его лицо ― да и он не уверен, выдержит ли его взгляд, ― но тон Широ болезненно искренний.

― Я тоже по тебе скучал, ― говорит Кит. Ему кажется, словно они впадают в забвение, застревают между словами «друзья» и «партнёры». С тяжестью на сердце, сглатывая ком в горле, он говорит: ― Нам нужно поговорить.

Широ с лёгкостью отстраняется, и Кит завидует его решительности. Что-то в груди сжимается, когда рука Широ исчезает с его бедра. ― Как скажешь, ― говорит Широ. У Широ добрый взгляд, и пока Кит заводит его глубже в квартиру, мысль о том, чтобы признаться в своих чувствах, пугает уже не так сильно. В комнате тепло: Кит снимает своё пальто и уходит, чтобы повесить его, пока Широ устраивается на диване, прожигая взглядом спину Кита.

Кит садится рядом, но достаточно далеко от него. Широ не пытается его избегать, ловит и выдерживает взгляд Кита, пока ждёт его слов.

«Поразительно, как ты можешь часами размышлять о своих желаниях, ― думает Кит, ― и всё равно не понимать, как их озвучить».

― Я так не могу, ― нервно начинает он. Зрительный контакт приносит больше неуверенности, чем спокойствия; он заставляет слова вырваться наружу. ― Я… я хочу большего. С тобой.

― Чего ты хочешь, Кит? ― спрашивает Широ; его тон до бешенства сдержан и спокоен. Если он нервничает ― хотя, скорее всего, нет, кисло думает Кит, ведь, вероятно, он не впервые такое обсуждает ― то он хорошо это скрывает.

― А чего _ты_ хочешь? ― с вызовом спрашивает Кит.

― Скажи мне, ― говорит Широ. Кит закусывает щёку с внутренней стороны.

― Скажу как есть, ― огрызается он. ― Я бы предпочёл не страдать от одиночества, желая большего, чем секс. Мне понравился тот раз, когда я остался у тебя дома и ждал твоего возвращения, а потом ты просто отшил меня.

После этих слов Широ отводит взгляд, закусывая нижнюю губу. ― Я тоже хочу большего, ― это всё, что он произносит. ― Значит... ты хочешь отношений?

― А ты?

― Да. ― Кит забывает как дышать, услышав такой честный ответ. ― Кит… Я вёл себя так холодно, потому что мне нужно было дождаться.

Кит подозревает, что упускает какую-то огромную деталь, которая сбивает с толку и играет на нервах. ― Чего?

― Наша разница в возрасте, ― нетерпеливо говорит Широ. ― Именно ты должен был сделать первый шаг. ― Кит молчит, поэтому Широ продолжает: ― Я не мог давить на тебя, особенно сейчас, когда ты в колледже. Ты не должен зависеть от меня… Ты так молод.

― Я взрослый, ― размеренно говорит Кит, чтобы не звучало возмущённо или гневно, или слишком по-детски. Он понимает, что это надо всегда учитывать, и ему не хотелось бы давить этим на Широ. Он бы даже не винил Широ за отказ, если бы тот захотел аккуратно исключить его из своей жизни ― им всегда придётся бороться с проблемами, связанными с разницей в возрасте. Кит чувствует себя дураком, потому что даже не задумывался об этом.

― Я знаю.

― Так, ― говорит Кит, ― ты согласен?

― Это я должен спрашивать, ― напоминает Широ, улыбаясь. Он наконец-то сокращает расстояние между ними, берёт Кита за руку и сплетает их пальцы на диване между ними. Кит уступает, подползая ближе, пока не оказывается с Широ достаточно близко, чтобы они касались бёдрами. И всё же Широ ждёт, и он говорит: ― Кит? 

― Мы встречаемся, ― подтверждает Кит ― как Широ, так и себе. Когда Широ кивает, Кит целует его.

Они целуются достаточно долго и непотребно, чтобы Кит поднял их с дивана, намекая на спальню, но Широ тянет его обратно, оглядывая с ног до головы: в этот раз уже не обеспокоенно ― в этот раз он любуется.

― Покажи, где он тебя касался, ― настаивает Широ; Кит любит его низкий голос.

― Только моё плечо, ― выдыхает Кит.

Широ сокращает пространство между ними, размеренно расстёгивая пуговицы, словно каждый миллиметр открывающейся кожи создан для того, чтобы боготворить. Кит смотрит на его лицо, замечая, как Широ закусывает щёку изнутри.

― Только моё плечо, ― тихо повторяет Кит. Широ заканчивает с пуговицами и скидывает рубашку, позволяя ей упасть на пол. Ладонью он касается руки Кита, мажет губами по губам Кита и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его плечо. Засос, оставленный Широ двумя неделями назад, уже давно выцвел, но Кит помнит, как они буквально поклялись друг перед другом, задолго до случая с Сендаком.

Хочется назвать это глупостью или ревностью, но Кит молчит, когда губы Широ припадают к его шее, замирая на ключицах и прижимаясь к ним открытым ртом. Дыхание Кита сбивается от ощущения кончика языка, когда Широ оставляет засос на этом участке кожи.

Может быть, глупость и ревность, но он не может отрицать, как его воспламеняют действия Широ.

Кит прижимает голову Широ к себе, водя пальцами в волосах, а когда Широ заканчивает, утягивает его в очередной поцелуй и просовывает руку под рубашку. Он задирает её и кладёт настойчивую ладонь на его широкие плечи.

Он возится с пуговицами Широ, когда Широ опускает руку, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу на его джинсах, искусно расстегнуть ширинку и протолкнуть руку, беря в ладонь твердеющий член Кита. Кит не знает, как сумел расстегнуть все пуговицы, но в конце концов рубашка Широ присоединяется к его на полу, и он прогибается навстречу руке Широ.

Широ убирает руку, и Кит тянется за ним со стоном из-за неожиданного отсутствия прикосновения. Он выпутывается из джинсов, наблюдая за тем, что собирается сделать Широ.

― Сними их, ― говорит Широ.

Кит шумно сглатывает, снимая свои трусы с недостаточной для его удовлетворения грацией. У него уже стоит, и его член стоит между ними.

У него есть немного времени полюбоваться бугорком в джинсах Широ, пока тот не возвращается. Широ кладёт ладони на ягодицы Кита, а Кит обвивает руки вокруг его шеи. Его всё ещё потрясает, когда Широ поднимает его своими сильными руками, а он обхватывает ногами его талию, но из всех мест, куда они могли бы пойти, Широ выбирает кухонный стол. Он располагается между ног Кита и целует его так, словно не может ни на секунду оторваться.

Однако он всё же отстраняется, и Кит резко чувствует себя слишком голым; нагота немыслима в домашней обстановке. Широ пожирает его взглядом.

― Ты же знаешь, насколько ты прекрасен? ― говорит он. Кит касается лица с намерением скрыть смущение, но Широ замечает и улыбается.

― Иди сюда, Широ, ― говорит Кит, даже чересчур жалобно.

― Терпение, ― говорит Широ, закатывая глаза по милости Кита, но его руки наконец-то тянутся к его джинсам, после чего он их скидывает.

Они уже два месяца вместе раздеваются, и обнажённое тело Широ всё ещё выбивает кислород из лёгких.

Кит ведёт ладонями вниз по волосам на грудной клетке Широ прямиком к тому месту, где они редеют, а потом и вовсе исчезают за резинкой трусов. Кит сглатывает ком в горле, когда пальцы Широ цепляют резинку и стягивают трусы. 

Ноги Кита свисают с края, и он неосознанно их раздвигает.

Член Широ кажется тяжёлым между ног, и Кит облизывает губы, переводя взгляд на лицо Широ, понимая, что Широ всё это время смотрит на него. 

Кит откидывается и опирается на локти, вытягиваясь во весь рост на столе. Он всегда думал, что этот стол слишком роскошен даже для такого богатого человека, как Широ.

А теперь ему всё равно. 

— Иди сюда, — говорит он, беря свой член и лениво проводя по всей длине, пока наблюдает за тем, как Широ закусывает губу. Лёжа в таком положении, Кит выглядит… _чувствует_ себя приманкой. Он задерживает дыхание, когда Широ «клюёт».

Когда он подходит достаточно близко, Кит закидывает ему на плечи ноги, обнажая себя ещё сильнее, его пугает чувствовать себя настолько уязвимым. Но его застают врасплох, потому что Широ наклоняется и берёт в рот его член. 

— Блядь, — сразу же стонет Кит, напрягая бёдра вокруг шеи Широ. Он пытается сгруппироваться, но всё равно выгибается вверх, вынуждая Широ прижать его к поверхности стола руками. Широ выпускает член с влажным шлепком и взамен накрывает ртом головку, водя языком по уретре, после чего проводит вдоль вены с внутренней стороны до тех пор, пока Кит не начинает дрожать, запуская пальцы в волосы Широ.

— Не завидую твоей спине, — стонет Кит и завывает, когда Широ отстраняется. 

— Надеюсь, ты не пытался пошутить насчёт моего возраста, — говорит он, опасно сверкая глазами. 

— Нет, папочка. — Слова заставляют Широ вздрогнуть, потому что они обладают достаточной властью. Кит пользуется ими в умеренном количестве, поэтому они гарантированно действуют на Широ, когда он их произносит.

Широ не первый, кто делает ему минет, но он, безусловно, _лучший_ ― Киту нравится думать, что он сможет не кончить раньше, чем они переместятся в спальню, но Широ между ног не оставляет выбора. Кит откидывает голову, отводя взгляд от рта Широ, который накрывает его член, в попытке сдержать оргазм, но затем Широ берёт его целиком, опускаясь поступательными движениями, пока член Кита не оказывается в его _глотке_.

— _Широ_ , — единственное предупреждение, которое он может выдавить, прежде чем кончить. Он стискивает пальцы в волосах Широ и только потом вспоминает, что нужно расслабиться, поэтому смирно устраивается на столе и тяжело дышит в потолок.

Спустя какое-то время он выпрямляется, опираясь на локти, и чувствует перевозбуждение, пока Широ вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и чересчур довольно улыбается.

— По такому виду я тоже соскучился, — признаётся он, и Кит не может не улыбнуться, аккуратно опуская ноги с плеч и усаживаясь. Широ целует его, как только оказывается достаточно близко, проводя языком по нижней губе, и Кит открывается для него, кладёт руку на затылок, сильнее прижимая его к себе.

— Слезай, — говорит Широ. Кит берёт его руку и подчиняется, ступая ногами по холодному полу.

— Скоро вернусь, — добавляет Широ. Кит опирается о стол и радостно смотрит вслед Широ. 

Когда он возвращается, в руках он держит смазку и презервативы. Широ кладёт их на стол, подойдя ближе, и оглаживает ладонями раскрасневшееся тело Кита. Он сладко целует Кита в губы, и затем разворачивает его. Гладит его плечи, проводит по рукам; Кит задерживает дыхание, когда большие пальцы касаются его собственных, укладывая руки на стол на ширине плеч.

Кит хочет развеять тишину, облегчить серьёзность, которая нависает между ними, но Широ выпрямляется, скользя пальцами по рёбрам и заставляя его дрожать, после чего кладёт ладони на бёдра. Широ наклоняет его вниз, пока Кит не выгибается почти пополам. Он до последнего борется с гравитацией, но в итоге расслабляется и вытягивается на столе.

― Хороший мальчик, ― выдыхает Широ и склоняется над ним, целуя за его труды.

Кит выдыхает и передумывает: тишина, нависшая между ними, не давит, а даёт возможность дышать. Он точно знает, что Широ позаботится о нём.

Он сжимает пальцы на столе, напрягаясь от звука за ним: движения Широ, щелчок от бутылочки со смазкой, громкий выдох, когда Широ вновь тянется к нему. У Широ всегда тепло в квартире, но по коже пробегают мурашки, когда ладонь Широ ложится на его бедро. Он замирает, когда Широ двигается вперёд, член Широ скользит между его бёдер и касается его кожи на желанную долю секунды, прежде чем он отстраняется.

Хотя ненадолго ― влажный палец трётся между ягодиц, и Кит закусывает губу, когда Широ оглаживает его дырочку, нежно, но настойчиво проталкивая палец внутрь. Вскоре палец входит полностью, и Широ медленно крутим им, растягивая достаточно, чтобы вставить ещё один. Кит стонет, его член снова возбуждается, когда Широ находит его простату, задевая её двумя пальцами, и затем убирает пальцы, вынуждая Кита напрячься в ожидании, когда Широ повторит свои действия.

― Расслабься, детка, ― говорит Широ, поглаживая другой рукой талию. Кит выдыхает, отпуская с этим свои опасения. Ему должно быть проще, потому что он не видит лицо Широ и не беспокоится о своём выражении лица, но Кит напряжён, как тетива лука, потому что у него нет возможности предвидеть, что его ожидает. ― Ты мне веришь? ― всё же спрашивает Широ, и Кит не колеблется, кивая.

― Да, ― говорит он.

― Хорошо.

С тремя пальцами внутри Широ без проблем находит простату; хватка на бедре Кита становится крепче, когда Кит вздрагивает и насаживается на пальцы, и его неудачные толчки проталкивают пальцы Широ ещё глубже. Его бёдра дрожат, и на одну долю секунды Кит думает, что не может держать себя на весу. Пальцы впиваются в стол, пока Широ двигает пальцами внутри него, выбирая ритм и трахая Кита резкими толчками, которые выбивают у Кита кислород из лёгких.

― Я готов, ― выдыхает он. ― Ладно тебе, прошло всего две недели...

Широ вынимает пальцы ― резко и с таким звуком, от которого Кит краснеет. ― Ты скучал по мне? ― спрашивает он дразнящим тоном.

― Совсем чуть-чуть, ― говорит Кит. Улыбка сходит с лица, когда Широ двигается, поудобнее устраиваясь между ног и целуя его волосы.

― Совсем чуть-чуть? ― спрашивает Широ. Кит забывает как дышать от жара и предвкушения, ощущая, как стояк Широ прожигает его спину, и этого достаточно, чтобы заставить Кита сказать _да_ , он соскучился по Широ, он скучал по сексу, скучал по губам на шее, по голосу в ушах. Его собственных пальцев и игрушек недостаточно, особенно после Широ, и Кит даже сомневается, что что-то или кто-то, кроме Широ, может его удовлетворить.

― Мм, ― мычит он. ― Почему бы тебе не показать мне по чему я так скучал?

В ответ слышен лишь смех, но Широ отходит, и спустя секунду Кит слышит звук рвущейся упаковки презерватива. Он дрожит всем телом, вспоминая, что надо держаться в заданном Широ положении, красоваться своим обнажённым телом перед Широ.

Спустя несколько секунд затишья Широ возвращается к нему. Он кладёт одну руку на привычное место на бедре, а другой вводит член в Кита.

― Нормально? ― спрашивает Широ, потому что внутри всего лишь головка, а Кит уже тяжело дышит.

― Да, ― хрипло произносит он. ― Продолжай

Широ всегда нежен в начале; они оба осознают риски получить травму, получить _серьёзную_ травму, но то, как медленно Широ входит ― миллиметр за желанным миллиметром ― убивает Кита, пока он задирает голову и жадно глотает ртом воздух.

― Ты как? ― спрашивает Широ, когда входит полностью, сжимая бедро Кита одной рукой, пока другой гладит рёбра ― касания слишком нежные, чтобы было щекотно.

― Дай минуту, ― говорит Кит, ради эксперимента разок дёргая бёдрами и задерживая дыхание от лёгкого жжения, потому что слишком торопится.

― Сколько понадобится, ― говорит Широ.

Кит выравнивает дыхание, фокусируясь на прикосновениях Широ, а не на том, как растянута его дырочка, чтобы вобрать в себя член, но напряжение спадает, и Кит сжимается вокруг Широ, ухмыляясь от его стона.

― Можно, ― говорит он, и услышав это, Широ для пробы неглубоко толкается. Кит закусывает губу, прогибаясь в спине, когда Широ начинает двигаться яростнее, и слушает, как меняется дыхание Широ.

― С тобой так хорошо, Кит, ― говорит Широ, и член Кита дёргается от его слов. Широ кладёт руку между лопаток, прижимая Кита к столу, чтобы сместить угол наклона. Кит думает о том, как они, должно быть, смотрятся со стороны: он, сложенный напополам, и стоящий Широ ― высокий и властный, который нависает над ним и получает удовольствие. Широ трахает его длинными, глубокими толчками, и Кит не может восстановить дыхание, по всему его телу проходят искры, и _боже_ , он так скучал по этому. Его прижимают к поверхности, пока он принимает в себя член Широ, отдавая себе отчёт в том, что утром будет болеть, но оно того стоит ― приятная боль, которая будет служить напоминанием.

― Как и с тобой, ― задыхается Кит. Широ находит его простату с безошибочной точностью и грубо его трахает, попутно её задевая. Кит не может вздохнуть, чтобы простонать, желает вытянуть руку и схватить бедро Широ, но не в состоянии отцепиться от стола, который является единственной опорой. Он также хочет ощутить руку вокруг члена, но это всецело зависит от уровня щедрости Широ.

Широ неожиданно замирает и наклоняется над Китом, беря его ладонь в свою и сплетая их пальцы. В любом месте, где касается Широ, становится горячо. Широ возобновляет свой прежний ритм, одной рукой придерживая Кита за бедро, чтобы трахать его в необходимом для него положении.

― Милый, ― бормочет Широ, и неопределённость сказанного возбуждает Кита сильнее.

Он близок к оргазму, жар скапливается и жжёт внизу живота. Кит поворачивает голову, позволяя губам Широ мазнуть по щеке; его глаза крепко зажмурены, пока он пребывает в отчаянном желании кончить.

― Я скоро, ― стонет он, и Широ снова находит простату, задевая её с каждым толчком. Широ убирает руку с его руки и берёт в неё член. Кит кончает с криком, насаживаясь на член Широ, и снова изо всех сил жмурит глаза.

― Бля, детка, ― стонет ему в ухо Широ, ни на секунду не замедляясь, и Кит прогибается в спине, приподнимая бёдра выше, сжимаясь вокруг Широ настолько, насколько в состоянии выдержать из-за увеличивающейся чувствительности.

― Давай же, ― кричит он, ухмыляясь, когда пальцы Широ снова впиваются ему в бедро. ― Широ, кончи ради меня...

― _Кит_ , ― всё, что может произнести Широ, прежде чем кончить, его хватка оставляет синяки, и он стонет в шею Кита. Кит краснеет от вида своих побелевших костяшек пальцев на столе, ноги становятся ватными, но он решает держаться ровно, когда Широ толкается в последние разы, а его член пульсирует внутри Кита.

Боль усиливается, Кит в полной мере ощущает, насколько у Широ большой член, который растягивает его шире, чем следовало бы после оргазма. Широ целует его в плечо и осторожно выходит. Они оба стонут, и Кит остаётся лежать на месте, когда Широ отходит в сторону, чтобы выкинуть презерватив. Вернувшись, Широ берёт Кита на руки, и Кит благодарно тает в его объятиях, позволяя Широ поднять его.

― Ты в порядке? ― бормочет Широ. Он разворачивает Кита, прижимая его к краю стола. Теперь Кит точно приобретает условный рефлекс на этот стол, и Широ откидывает влажные волосы с его лба.

Кит кивает, чувствуя себя лучше на руках Широ. Ещё слишком рано, и как бы Кит ни хотел залезть в кровать, Широ помогает ему дойти до ванной, неуспешно пытаясь скрыть ухмылку, замечая, как Кит хромает.

В зеркале в ванной Кит ловит взглядом следы от засосов, оставленных Широ, и трепетно касается их. ― Пошли, ― говорит Широ, протягивая руку, когда Кит заходит с ним в душ. Они уже привыкли находиться в такой интимной обстановке, поэтому просто моют волосы друг друга, и Широ прижимается влажным поцелуем к метке на плече.

― Ревниво, ― говорит Кит; слова почти не слышны под потоком воды. ― Даже для тебя.

― Только ради тебя, ― говорит Широ; губы дёргаются в улыбке.

Кит закутывается в халат Широ, когда они выходят из ванной, вынуждая Широ обернуть полотенце вокруг талии и взъерошить мокрые волосы Кита за это. Высохнув, Кит сидит на кровати и наблюдает за отражением Широ в зеркале, который возится со своими волосами.

― Хочешь посмотреть фильм? ― спрашивает он достаточно громко, чтобы Широ услышал.

Широ улыбается, не оборачиваясь ― слишком уж занят расчёсыванием волос. ― Что-нибудь, что уж точно понравится.

― Горячий шоколад? ― с надеждой добавляет Кит, почти с ужасом оглядывая груду DVD-дисков Широ.

― Ты знаешь, где какао-машина, ― слышит он в ответ и смеётся.

Кит включает какао-машину и слушает, как она начинает работу, засовывая руки глубоко в карманы штанов Широ. За окном начинается дождь, в больших окнах отражается необычайно яркая луна, и Кит не обращает внимания на тихий щелчок закрывающейся двери в спальню и притворяется удивлённым, когда Широ подкрадывается к нему, крепко оборачивая руки вокруг талии.

― Значит, ― говорит Кит. Мысль заставляет его улыбнуться так широко, что он не может скрыть улыбку, ― ты мой бойфренд.

Широ театрально стонет, утыкаясь головой в шею Кита.

― Ты мой партнёр, ― ласково говорит он.

«Партнёр, ― думает Кит, ― звучит неплохо».


End file.
